La guerre du désir
by Lunagarden
Summary: Quand on vous force à co-habiter avec quelqu'un de suractif tel que Zack et l'impétueux Genesis, on ne peut qu'à s'attendre à des étincelles entre les deux personnes en question... voire même á une nuit agitée ' Yaoi Zack/Genesis. Dédié à ma chère amie Suiyune


Voici un petit délire que j'ai fait avec une amie du nom Suiynune. C'était un RPG que nous avons faites toutes les deux entre quelques crises de fous rires^^

Chacune d'entre nous joue le rôle d'un personnage, faisant que les répliques soient spontanées et même imprévisibles par moments xD

J'ai trouvé cette idée tellement délirante que j'ai décidé de le peaufiner un peu pour en faire un OS.

J'espère que ce petit délire vous plaira^^ Enjoy^^

Ps de l'auteur: Certaines parties peuvent présenter un langage vulgaire et /ou contenant des scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfic sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>La guerre du désir<strong>

Zack regardait au-dehors, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il reçu une goute d'eau sur le nez et éternua.

Assis sur le canapé en cuir, Genesis eut un ricanement, livre à la main. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il lisait son œuvre préféré pour oublier l'obligation de Lazard à rester dans l'appartement du brun. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le directeur lui impose une telle chose, suite à une dispute entre les deux concernés. Angeal a tout de suite appuyé l'avis du directeur et Séphiroth... eh bien, il n'a rien dit, mais il a put discerner un brin de moquerie dans son regard concernant l'affaire.

Le brun frotta son nez et se tourna pour regarder Genesis.

- Pourquoi tu ris... ?

Genesis posa le livre sur la table basse, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard trainant sur la gorge pâle du brun.

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Zack croisa les bras sur son torse et s'approcha, le regard froncé. Il rêvait ou Genesis s'inquiétait pour lui?

- Je rêve ou tu t'inquiètes ?

Le regard du Banoran se fit plus insistant sur la gorge pâle et le torse musclé du brun, puis sans crier gare, il regarda ailleurs.

- La compagnie a besoin d'hommes en bonne santé, pas de frileux qui s'enrhument aux premières pluies de l'année.

Il s'en voulu du ton hautain qu'il vennait d'employer, mais cela eut l'effet escompté chez le brun. Il voulait se donner contenance quand à l'observation appuyée qu'il eut envers lui.

Le jeune SOLDAT leva la tête haute, indigné. Il retourna à la fenêtre et semblait bouder.

- Je ne vais pas tomber malade... quelle idée...

Fit-il vexé.

Genesis eut un rire clair, légèrement moqueur.

- Tu ne risques pas, puisque que tu as près de toi le 'Maitre du Feu'.

Zack redressa légèrement sa tête, cherchant le double sens dans ces mots. Une vilaine arrière pensée le fit rougir et il évita le regard de celui-ci. Pendant un instant, il a cru que Genesis lui faisait des avances._''Impossible.''_, pensa le brun.

- Ouais, ouais..

Le Banoran aperçut la rougeur aux joues du plus jeune et appuya sa tête sur sa main, la penchant légèrement de côté pour laisser entrevoir son regard envoûtant et son sourire coquin en coin. D'un geste purement provocateur, il croisa ses jambes, amusé par la réaction du chiot.

_''Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il essaye de me séduire.''_ Réalisa Zack en déglutissant difficilement. Pour essayer d'ignorer le Banoran, il passa complètement sa tête par la fenêtre, couinant, tentant de chasser ces arrières pensées plus que déplacées.

- J'ai chaud.

- Oh? Pourtant j'ai encore rien fait.

Fit Genesis d'une voix faussement innocente.

Zack ferma les yeux, laissant la pluie tomber sur chevelure rebelle.

- Groumph..

Genesis lâcha un soupir et se leva, perdant de son sourire. Las de l'entêtement du brun. Il n'avait aucune envie que Angeal ou Lazard viennent lui demander des explications du pourquoi Zack est tombé malade.

-Zack, dégage de là. Je ne tiens pas à expliquer à Angeal pourquoi tu t'es chopé une grippe carabinée.

Zack refusa, toujours la tête dehors.

- Non, je veux pas. Je suis bien là.

Avec un soupir agacé, Genesis franchi le peu d'espace qui le séparait du brun et le tira de la fenêtre par la force.

- Ça suffit! Cinq minutes ça va, après c'est chiant!

Le brun fut surpris par sa réaction. Sa gorge se noua et il s'éloigna, la tête baissée. Il n'était pas assez fou pour énerver d'avantage Genesis, s'il était coincé avec lui c'était justement à cause de leurs disputes. Il décida de lâcher prise, il n'avait pas la tête à une nouvelle querelle avec ce dernier.

- Hmm...

Sans attendre Genesis le regarda faire, puis pris l'initiative d'aller dans la salle de bain du brun et revenir avec une serviette qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur le visage de Zack.

- Voilà pour commencer et je te conseille d'aller te changer de ce pas.

Le voilà réduit à jouer les nounous pour un chiot mal léché! Il ne saurait dire s'il tiendrait ses envies de meurtre concernant la personne en question pour bien longtemps!

Zack grommela et avança vers la salle de bain à tâtons. Il se mangea le mur au passage et lâcha un gémissement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain claquant la porte.

Maudissant le chiot, Genesis ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Avec un soupir il s'y rendit et pris place, sentant la pluie lui mouiller le visage.

Pendant ce temps, Zack essuya sa chevelure longuement dans la salle bain, ses joues rougies.

- Imbécile...

À la fin, il se demandait à quoi rimait toute cette comédie. Genesis se jouait de lui ou c'était lui qui essayait de séduire l'autre? Il ne pouvait pas nier, Genesis était quand même un homme fort séduisant, mais pas au point d'avoir ce genre de penchant avec lui!

* * *

><p>Dans le salon, Genesis se débarrassa de son manteau rouge qu'il jeta sans regarder sur le canapé, le regard perdu au ciel chargé de nuages. Il avait chaud quand aux pensées qui dérivaient sur le brun. En un sens, il avait trouvé la réaction du brun assez cocasse. Aurait-il cru qu'il le séduisait? Un rire amusé s'échappa de sa gorge. Fort probable en se rappelant de sa réaction. Il n'était pas spécialement attiré par les hommes en règle général, mais il ne niait pas qu'il usait de son charme pour en déstabiliser plus d'un. Il eut la preuve avec le protégé d'Angeal. <em>''Si on fini pas par s'entre-tuer, c'est au lit que ça va se terminer notre dite 'cohabitation'...''<em>, conclut Genesis en secouant la tête.

* * *

><p>Zack pris place sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'air pensif. Il se demanda à la fin si ce n'était pas encore une ruse de Genesis, pour l'avoir à l'usure. Il savait que Genesis usait de ses atouts pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, mais dans ce cas-ci, il aurait à gagner quoi sinon se retrouver dans le bureau de Lazard avec un procès disciplinaire pour insubordination? Non, il n'allait pas se risquer à ce point...<p>

Il baissa la tête fronçant les sourcils. Il ne saurait dire si le Banoran aimait les hommes également, ce qui expliquerai sa réaction le concernant.

- Hmm... à quoi je joue, à la fin?

Fit le brun en se levant, las de devoir chercher des réponses, qui à la fin, s'avéraient inutiles.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Genesis alla ouvrir d'un pas morose. Angeal le regarda et posa un grand sac de sport noir, sans doute avec ses affaires.<p>

- Quoi? T'es venu voir si ton chiot respirait toujours?

Lui fit Genesis, passablement énervé.

Zack entendit Genesis parler et ouvrit la porte de la salle bain. La tête à l'encadrement de celle-ci, il vit Angeal qui observait Genesis d'un air sévère.

- ... Angeal?

Angeal regarda son ami, son visage et ses cheveux étaient trempés. Il questionna Genesis du regard du pourquoi Zack sortait de la salle de bain.

- Ton chiot a failli se chopper la crève.

Répondit Genesis à la question silencieuse de son ami.

- C'est pas vrai !

Rétorqua Zack, torse nu.

- Et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de l'imiter?

Releva Angeal en croisant les bras.

- Moi c'est pas pareil.

Lui répondit Genesis, indigné.

Il se retourna vers Zack, irrité.

- Et c'est moi qui ait éternué peut-être?

Zack grogna, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Ça me chatouillais!

Angeal stoppa la dispute en levant la main.

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Tu prends un bain chaud et tu te changes, compris?

Il se tourna vers Genesis qui regardait avec hargne le brun.

- Quand à toi Genesis, tu devrais faire pareil.

- QUOI?!

S'écria Genesis en se retournant vers son ami.

Zack tira la langue à Angeal.

- La flemme.

- Je ne suis pas un gosse!

Se rebiffa de plus belle, Genesis.

Zack se mit à faire des grimaces dans le dos de Genesis.

- C'est un ordre à moins que tu ne veuilles que Séphiroth vienne vous surveiller pour être certain que vous le faites?

Zack déglutit et recula par instinct en cessant de faire l'idiot.

Genesis regarda Zack, ayant pâlit légèrement.

- Pas besoin de déranger sa Majesté pour si peu, j'allais le faire sitôt que le chiot dégagera de la salle de bain.

Zack grimaça comme s'il avait mordu un fruit amer.

- Bien.

Fit Angeal. Il s'en alla laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Zack s'appuya contre un mur.

- ... Angeal t'es un tyran.

Genesis resta silencieux quelques instants, puis regarda Zack.

- C'est bon? T'as fini d'utiliser la salle de bain?

Le brun le regarda et renifla.

- Ouais.

Genesis soupira en prenant le sac de sport ramené par Angeal.

- Au moins, ils ont pensé à me prendre des vêtements de rechange...

Zack rougit et dévia le visage.

- Ouais au moins ça, comme tu dis...

Le Banoran l'observa en fronçant le regard.

- Mouais...

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

- C'est culotté de leur part de m'obliger à rester avec toi quelques jours.

Sur ces mots, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux, passablement irrité. Il les rouvrit avant de poser lourdement le sac noir que Angeal lui a ramené et fit couler l'eau chaude de la douche. Il se déshabilla lentement, sentant les muscles de son corps tirer douloureusement. Il s'était démené comme un Bahamut enragé après le meeting avec Lasard, d'autant plus qu'il a dut supporter la surveillance de Séphiroth durant celle-ci.

Il soupira d'aise en se glissant sous le jet brûlant et se servit du gel douche que le chiot avait dans la salle de bain. Il sentit le gel douche et eut un sourire amusé,_''Ma foi, le chiot a quand même bon goût...''_. Il pris son temps pour se laver, se massant longuement les muscles des épaules. L'eau coulait sur son corps élancé, la mousse coulant sur ses abdos finement dessiné et fermes et sur ses jambes élancées et musclées. Une vision qui aurait fait choir un ange de sa vertu. Il se savait bel homme et jouait de son physique et de son charme naturel à son avantage. Il trouvait cocasse la timidité de Séphiroth alors que plus d'une femme aurait tué pour l'avoir dans sa couche. Le concernant, il avait largement le choix, que ce soit hommes ou femmes, il aimait attirer les regards. Mais il n'était pas proprement un homme qui accumulait les conquêtes. Il lui arrivait d'inviter de belles femmes dans son appart et de passer la nuit avec, mais il était loin de la réputation de 'don juan'. C'était plus des prétendantes qu'autre chose. Des femmes de bonne famille envoyées par sa mère pour un mariage de convenance. Même au SOLDAT, il n'échappait pas aux devoirs de la haute classe dont il venait. Peu d'entre-elles eurent la chance de lui plaire un miniumet de finir au lit avec lui. Angeal étant au courant de l'affaire, ne lui tint pas rigueur, surtout quand il en venait à de telles futilités.

Il ferma l'eau et prit une serviette pour se sécher. Il enfila un boxer bleu foncé, puis s'habilla d'un simple T-shirt rouge bordeaux et d'un pantalon de jogging prit à nouveau le sac de sport noir et quitta la salle de bain. D'un geste las, il posa le sac dans un coin et marcha en direction du canapé où il allait dormir les prochaines nuits. Il fut surpris de trouver trois couvertures pliées et un oreiller posé au fond de ce dernier. Zack aurait-t-il profité du temps qu'il était sous la douche pour poser les couvertures à son insu? Il fallait croire que c'était le cas. _''Au moins, il a le sens de l'hospitalité.''_, dut s'avouer le Banoran en posant l'oreiller de l'autre côté du canapé. Il s'allongea et se couvrit. Il grimaça en essayant de trouver une position confortable, mais il doutait parvenir à dormir. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait en dehors de son appart. Quelques fois, il dormait chez Angeal et trouvait facilement le sommeil. Dans ce cas-ci, il était chez l'élève de ce dernier et il avait des envies de meurtre le concernant. _''Ça va être une longue et exaspérante nuit...''_, pensa sombrement Genesis en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il regarda dans la direction de la chambre de Zack. Ce dernier devait déjà sans doute dormir. Mais il avait besoin de parler... seulement après il arrivera peut-être à trouver le sommeil.

Il soupira en se levant et marcha pieds nus en direction de la chambre du brun, le regard baissé sentant des frissons lui parcourir l'épiderme. _''Merde, à force de faire le con, je suis vraiment tombé malade...''_, conclut le Banoran. Il regarda le sac de sport d'un regard las. _''Demain la première chose à faire, aller chez Hollander avant qu'Angeal sache que je suis tombé malade.''_.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Zack.

* * *

><p>Zack était allongé sur son lit, se prélassant innocemment ayant foutu les oreillers part terre.<p>

Un frappement à la porte de sa chambre se fit entendre, à peine perceptible.

- Zack... je peux te parler une minute..?

Fit la voix de Genesis, derrière la porte.

Le brun pencha la tête, intrigué.

- Bah entre.

Genesis entra en fixant anxieusement le sol.

- Désolé de te déranger mais... je... je n'arrive pas à dormir sur le canapé.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, n'osant regarder le brun.

Zack se redressa d'un coup.

- Ah non ! C'est MON lit !

_''Je m'en doutait un peu qu'il réagirait comme ça...''_, pensa sombrement le Banoran. Il acquiesça simplement.

- Je voulais juste parler un peu et c'est de ton droit de refuser... je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé... bonne nuit.

Il amorça un mouvement de recul pour fermer la porte et retourner dans le salon. Il devait se faire une raison de passer une nuit difficile.

Zack fut surpris, il s'attendait pas à ce que Genesis capitule docilement à son refus. Il se rendit compte de son comportement idiot et se redressa en catastrophe pour l'attraper par la main.

- Genesis, attends. Vas-y...

Genesis le regarda, feu aux joues et surpris par le geste soudain.

- Non... tu ne devrais pas te forcer... Je-

Le brun le tira à l'intérieur dans la chambre.

- J'insiste.

Le Banoran acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Zack serra sa prise sur sa main et l'intima à entrer.

- ...Merci

Remercia timidement Genesis en entrant. Il lança un regard anxieux en direction du lit, se demandant si au final c'était une bonne idée d'être venu déranger le brun.

Zack lui adressa un grand sourire et ferma la porte de sa chambre en lui indiquant le grand lit.

- Prend tes aises !

Genesis pris place sur le rebord du lit, le regard au sol, sans oser regarder Zack.

- Zack... il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Le brun posa ses mains sur sa taille et pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, son regard bleu rivé sur Genesis.

- Hmm ?

- Je m'étais trompé sur toi.

Zack fronça son regard, certain de mal avoir compris.

- Hein ?

Genesis regardait anxieusement le sol et répéta d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je m'étais trompé sur toi... enfin je veux dire.. tu est gentil.

Il se risqua à regarder la réaction du brun. Ce dernier le regardait comme si des cornes de cerf lui avait poussé sur son front.

Zack éclate de rire en croisant les bras.

- Rendez-nous Genesis !

Le Banoran se leva, vexé.

- J'essaye de me montrer sincère et gentil, et tu te moques de moi! Je vais finalement dormir dans mon appart et tant pis pour ce qu'a dit Lazard!

Le brun plaqua ses mains sur sa propre bouche, se rendant compte de sa bêtise, _''Angeal va me tuer...!_''.

Genesis couvrit le peu d'espace qui le séparait de la porte de la chambre et ouvrit celle-ci passablement en colère.

Zack le supplia de rester.

- Non. J'ai essayé d'être supportable, voire même gentil: résultat tu te fous de ma gueule!

Lui répondit Genesis sortant de la chambre.

Zack éternua.

- Non, non...

Zack sortit de sa torpeur et empêcha Genesis de quitter la chambre en le tirant en arrière, puis le plaqua contre le mur. Dans le mouvement, il trébucha et Genesis le rattrapa in extremis. En se redressant le brun dans ses bras, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, les joues cramoisies. _''...Oh bon sang...!''_, fit Zack en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il recula en toute hâte, gêné.

Genesis cligna des yeux et passa une main sur ses lèvres, incertain de ce qui venait de se passer.

Zack recula d'avantage, certain Genesis allait le frapper dans la minute qui suivit.

- Pardon !

S'excusa le brun en toute hâte.

Le Banoran le regarda, sans réagir.

- Tu...

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et un frêle sourire courba sur sa bouche.

- ... Tes lèvres... sont pour le moins douces...

Zack le regarda surpris, un premier temps. _''Il est sérieux?''_, Incertain, il s'approcha de Genesis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Banoran accueillit ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux. D'un geste doux de la main, il caressa la chevelure rebelle du brun. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Zack. Il sentait battre contre lui le cœur excité du brun. Presque sans hésitation, Genesis entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, cueillant ce gémissement pour le moins touchant. Il sentit la langue du brun se glisser dans sa bouche, haletant.

Ce fut le tour de Genesis de gémir en sentant la langue de l'autre caresser la sienne, il sentit le brun le plaquer encore plus contre mur. Il sentait la musculature ferme de l'autre contre son corps et sentit la température monter. _''Mince... soit c'est l'effet que Zack a sur moi, soit c'est la fièvre... voire même un mélange des deux.''_, pensa Genesis en se perdant dans ce baiser.

Zack souda son bassin au sien en léchant sa langue, plaquant Genesis contre le mur sans moyen d'échappatoire. Le Banoran brisa le baiser, haletant, la vue embrumée par le plaisir et la fièvre. Quelque chose au niveau du bassin du brun était tendu et le gênait un peu.

- Zack..? Tu dors armé?

Le concerné haleta en rougissant. Il regarda Genesis d'un air perdu.

-Non, pourquoi... ?

- Alors c'est quoi cette bosse que je sens au niveau de ton...

Demanda Genesis avant de se taire. Il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la virilité du brun, le faisant rougir comme une pivoine.

Zack gêné et amusé, plaqua sa tête dans son cou en donnant un coup de bassin suggestif.

- C'était évident..

Genesis le regarda en biais.

- Quand je te parlais de te maintenir au chaud, je ne te parlais pas dans ce sens là...

Le brun gémit, dépité, en détournant le regard.

- Ah oui...

Avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, Genesis rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Mais ce n'est pas déplaisant, loin de là.

Fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celle du brun.

Zack se laissa aller, caressant les hanches de Genesis, alors que ce dernier lui offrit son cou en gémissant.

Le brun profita et vint lécher sa jugulaire, puis mordilla sa gorge en glissant une main sous son haut. Genesis lâcha un gémissement et se tortilla sous le toucher.

Zack traina sa main pour effleurer l'épiderme chaud de son torse.

- Tu es chaud...

Genesis haleta, sentant les frissons lui parcourir la peau. Il avait des sueurs froides en réalité, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre et gâcher le moment. Surtout que Zack l'excitait à un point que ça devenait exaspérant!

- J'ai... chaud.

Zack pinça un mamelon pour le taquiner et continua à lui mordiller la peau de son cou. Genesis tressaillit et grimaça en lui prenant la main.

- Trop sensible...

Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, quand il était malade, il avait l'impression que son corps devenait plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumé. _''Je suis un idiot... tomber malade pour si peu et je me donne le droit de réprimander Zack qui est pire qu'un gamin de 5 ans... Vivement que demain j'aille voir Hollander...''_, pensa sombrement Genesis.

Le brun sourit intérieurement et souleva le haut de Genesiset darda le bout de sa langue pour taquiner le mamelon.

Ce geste prit Genesis par surprise faisant que ce dernier halète sous le coup de langue.

- Ahh... Z-zack...!

Zack continua en frottant sa main libre sur l'entrejambe de Genesis, se complaisant de la bosse évidente de ce dernier.

Genesis: Zack... s'il... s'il te plaît...

Le supplia Genesis, ne pouvant plus d'attendre, mais aussi surtout de l'inconfortable position dont il se trouvait lui-même.

Zack le regarda, amusé par sa réaction.

- Mhhh?

Genesis le regarda, le regard embué par le plaisir.

- S-Sur le lit... c-c'est mieux.

Le brun eut un rire en reculant et le traîna jusqu'au lit. Genesis lâcha un soupir d'aise en se laissant aller sur le matelas, son regard rivé sur le brun.

- Zack...

Zack le chevaucha, un sourire coquin en coin.

- M'oui ... ?

- C-Continue...

Il ferma les yeux et lui offrit ses lèvres. Zack se pencha sur son visage et l'attira à lui par les épaules.

-Avec plaisir.

Il embrassa sa nuque de baisers papillons qui faisaient frissonner le Banoran sous lui.

Genesis promena ses mains sur son corps frais, se complaisant de la douceur de sa peau et de sa fraicheur. Avec un sourire en coin, Zack descendit sur son bas ventre après avoir tiré sur son haut noir.

La respiration se coinça dans la gorge de Genesis, puis se ce dernier se détendit à nouveau, en explorant la musculature de Zack. Il ne pouvait nier que Zack avait un beau corps. Sa musculature était bien définie en résultat des entraînements intensifs en plus des injections Mako. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre l'envie de coller ce corps tanné et musclé contre le sien.

Zack le senti impatient et ralentit le rythme pour le taquiner d'avantage. Mais quand il arriva au niveau de la taille, il batailla avec le nœud de celle-ci pendant plus de 5 minutes.

- Groumph ! Ceinture de chasteté ?

Demanda Zack, le regardant avec un mélange de moquerie et surprise.

Genesis le regarda amusé. Soit Zack se moquait de lui, soit il était incapable de défaire le nœud d'un pantalon de jogging.

- Ai-je l'air d'un moine d'après toi?

_''Lui? Un moine? Plutôt un beau diable sous forme humaine, oui!''_ pensa Zack en riant et secouant négativement la tête.

D'un geste adroit, Genesis défit le nœud et regarda Zack avec un sourire en coin, à peine pas provocateur.

- C'est mieux?

Zack se lécha les lèvres en retirant son pantalon, ne laissant Genesis sous lui qu'en caleçon. Son regard se traîna sur les longues jambes musclées du Banoran. _''Oh putain...! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait beau à ce point...!_, il leva son regard sur celui du Banoran qui l'observait à son tour, en expectative d'une réaction de sa part.

- Beaucoup mieux !

Genesis eut un petit rire et se laissa aller aux caresses du brun. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement aller.

- Mmm...

Il sentit les caresses du brun à travers son vêtement et se cambra, surpris.

- Z-Zack...!

Zack eut un sourire et continua langoureusement. La respiration de Genesis se fit haletante et sentait ses joues lui bruler atrocement._''Par la Déesse... il est doué dans ce qu'il fait...!''_. Aucune des femmes avec qui il avait couché ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir avant l'élève d'Angeal.

- Ahhh... Z-za-zack...

Zack minoucha, ravi, et glissa sa main dans son boxer, effleurant sa virilité du bout des doigts. Genesis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en se cramponnant à la chevelure de Zack.

- Zack... je te préviens... si tu continues, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes.

Ce dernier gémit de douleur sous le geste en serrant des dents.

- Hey...!

Fit Zack en tentant de libérer ses cheveux. Genesis se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et lâcha les cheveux du brun.

- P-pardon Zack...

Bredouilla Genesis, confus.

Zack secoua sa tête, comprenant que c'était Genesis qui les serrait sur le coup.

- Ah ! Tu les avais pris en otage !

Genesis le regarda, légèrement agacé.

- Je me suis excusé, non?

Le brun serra sournoisement son membre.

- Je sais, je sais.

Le Banoran grimaça au traitement de son membre et fit mine d'ignorer la douleur, alors que Zack commença à entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient rudes.

Genesis se cambra soudainement à la violence de son geste.

- Zack!

Zack ricana et persista, indifférent aux plaintes du Banoran.

Ce dernier le regarda, le regard blessé et passablement irrité.

- Arrête! Si c'est pour en venir à une partie de jambes en l'air, façon homme des cavernes, je me rhabille et je rentre chez moi!

Il regretta ses mots sitôt qu'ils les avaient prononcés. Il avait envie de Zack, mais n'aimait pas la façon que le brun s'y prenait avec lui. Il n'était pas un jouet de soulagement pour personne et encore moins de cette manière là! Cela se voyait au premier abord que le brun manquait d'expérience et il était même prêt à parier qu'il était le premier homme avec qui il expérimentait ce genre de relation pour la première fois. Mais cela n'excusait en rien son comportement puéril!

Zack baissa la tête débité. Il était conscient qu'il avait été maladroit et ne pensait pas que Genesis soit aussi susceptible et sévère à son égard, quand même !

- Oh ...

Avec le manque de réaction de Zack, Genesis amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Le brun le laissa faire sans chercher à l'empêcher.

-... Pardon.

Genesis pris place sur le bord du lit et se passa une main sur ses cheveux, frustré.

- J'avoue, j'ai envie de toi, mais pas de cette façon.

Zack ferma les yeux et une larme coula. Il le désirait en retour, mais il était si maladroit pour lui montrer...

Le Banoran se tourna vers lui et regretta d'avoir été si dur avec le jeune homme en face de lui.

Genesis: Ne pleure pas. Je ne vais pas partir...

Il le serra gentiment, mais Zack garda la tête basse. D'un geste doux, Genesis leva son visage par le menton.

- Zack.

Zack renifla.

- Je suis un vilain toutou...

Un demi-sourire ému s'étira sur les lèvres de Genesis, Zack arrivait malgré tout à l'adoucir avec son expression de petit chiot battu.

- Non, tu n'est pas un vilain toutou. Tu manques juste de savoir-faire.

Il se pencha vers Zack et pris ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son geste, pensif. Genesis posa ses mains sur sesépaules pour l'attirer d'avantage à lui, tout en insistant sur son baiser. Le brun succomba à son geste et entre-ouvritses lèvres.

Le Banoran sourit intérieurement et l'attira encore plus contre lui, une de ses mains caressant son dos, l'autre rapprocha leurs visages. Zack frissonna en fermant les yeux, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure rousse de Genesis. Ce dernier brisa le baiser et lui lécha la jugulaire, puis traina sa langue sur le cou.

Sur le coup, Zack gémit de surprise quand Genesis pétrit une main sur une de ses fesses et lui mordit doucement l'épaule. Le brun haleta, se cambrant dans un râle de plaisir.

- Plaisant comme ça... non?

Lui demanda Genesis, le regardant depuis le coin de l'œil.

Zack geignit de plaisir.

- Con..tinue

Avec un sourire ravi, Genesis continua à le taquiner, puis l'incita à se coucher tout en l'embrassant. Le brun se laissa faire en gémissent entre ses lèvres.

Lentement, Genesis lui enleva son haut et papillonna son torse de ses lèvres. Sous lui, Zack ferma les yeux, savourant le moment. Il sentit Genesis enlever son caleçon et à promener sa main sur la virilité de Zack. Genesis regarda ce dernier un sourcil levé.

- Hmmmm, bien doté pour ce que je vois.

Ce compliment fit rougir Zack fortement, faisant que ce dernier en détourne le regard, gêné.

Genesis l'embrassa puis ses lèvres se promènent sur son torse où il titilla un mamelon du bout de la langue. Zack n'en pouvait plus et gémissait sous lui, sentant la langue de l'autre trainer plus bas au niveau du nombril.

Le brun retint son souffle en sentant la main du Banoran effectuer des va-et-vient langoureux. Il hurla de plaisir, serrant fortement les draps. Genesis eut un petit rire, puis sans crier gare, pris son membre en entier dans sa bouche. Zack se retint de gémir, mordant le revers de sa main. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que Genesis le prenne comme ça! C'était au-delà de ce qu'il espérait et, par la Déesse, qu'il aimait ça!

Genesis tendit sa main et enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche de Zack, lâchant sa virilité quelques instants, pour lui donner les directives de ce qu'allait suivre.

- Lèche, s'il te plaît. Ça sera plus facile pour te préparer.

Zack déglutit mais obéis. Il enroula sa langue autour des doigts fins et, mine de rien, il aimait le faire. Surtout quand le regard de Genesis était rempli de promesses oh combien tentatrices!

Genesis eut un sourire et repris ses va-et-vient sur la virilité du brun, se complaisant de ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit Zack lui mordre les doigts mais n'en tint pas rigueur du au fait que ça serait sa première fois avec un homme. Il laissa le membre gonflé du brun pour le regarder et le rassurer.

- Nerveux?

En guise de réponse, Zack rougit en bredouillant un 'désolé' maladroit.

Pour le rassurer, Genesis ramena ses doigts et caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse, son regard posé sur le brun.

- Ça va aller.

Il repris sa virilité en bouche, amenant sa main à son geste. Zack sentit son cœur rater un battement et émit un gémissement quand Genesis pénétra le premier doigt. Le brun se crispa et sentit Genesis vouloir le détendre à sa manière en caressant son ventre de son autre main et le regarda pour le rassurer. Doucement, il bougea son doigt à l'intérieur en effectuant de lents allers-retours. Finalement Zack ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Rassuré, Genesis continua comme ça, puis enfonça un deuxième et fut surpris à la réaction de Zack qui hurla. Il lâcha son sexe, pour le rassurer.

- Shhh... ça va aller...

Zack grimaça et le regarda.

- Ça tire...

Le Banoran lui adressa un regard compatissant et ralenti le mouvement, pour être plus doux à son égard. Les gémissements moins crispés de Zack le rassura et il adressa un regard amusé.

- C'est normal au début.

- Uh ... tu parles!

Lui répondit le brun en tentant de faire abstraction à la douleur.

Pour l'aider à passer outre cette désagréable sensation, Genesis repris le sexe en bouche et continua ses mouvement à l'intérieur de Zack. Ses mouvements en bouche se firent de plus en plus rapides. Il entendait Zack gémir de plaisir mêlé à la douleur. Il se cambra d'un coup et Genesis sentit la semence jaillir dans sa bouche et l'avala, ravi.

Zack le regarda surpris, il n'aurai pas cru que Genesis le fasse jusque-là!

- ...

Genesis: Hmmm...

Fit Genesis en se redressant, en se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmant.

- Tu as bon goût.

Zack le regardait légèrement déconnecté de la réalité. Le Banoran enleva son bas sous le regard du brun, avant de s'allonger sur lui et l'embrasser passionnément.

Baiser que le brun prolongea en caressant le corps de Genesis sur lui. Le Banoran gémit contre ses lèvres en frottant sa virilité contre celle de Zack, prenant ce dernier au dépourvut. Zack haleta sous lui et brisa le baiser en lâchant un cri de surprise.

- Ah !

- Zack... je n'en peux plus d'attendre...

Lui avoua Genesis, la voix devenu rauque par le désir.

- F..fais...le

Zack écarta ses cuisses en une subtile invitation et Genesis se plaça entre elles, déposant un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

- Ça va aller...

Le brun les écarta davantage en acquiesçant timidement. De sa main, Genesis caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et amena son sexe devant l'entrée de son intimité. Zack le regarda faire.

- J'ai confiance.

Encore un doux baiser et doucement, Genesis le pénétra, grimaçant légèrement à l'effort pour ne pas se montrer brusque. Zack haleta et grimaça, il était si serré et Genesis si gros à l'intérieur, que c'était un supplice de le sentir entrer en lui sans avoir cette sensation d'être écartelé en deux. Il sentait pourtant que Genesis faisait de tout pour que ça se passe en douceur. La pénétration était lente et les lèvres douces du Banoran, cueillait ses gémissements en de tendres baisers.

- Par la Déesse.. tu es si étroit!

Fit-il entre deux essoufflements.

Zack l'enlaça instinctivement, son corps suait à l'effort de contenir la douleur et le plaisir, et le serra contre lui.

Genesis arriva au bout et repris son souffle. Il resta quelques instants immobile avant d'entamerun lent va-et-vient. Il entendit Zack gémir et le serrer encore plus. Il l'embrassa lorsque ses va-et-vient se firent un peu plus assurés.

Zack, gémissant.

Zack: Gen-genesis... dou..cement...

Le Banoran ralentit le rythme et regarda Zack.

Genesis : C-comme ça?

- O..o..oui.

Fit Zack entre deux halètements.

Genesis l'embrassa sur ses lèvres, un sourire ému en coin.

- Tu es mignon...

Le brun le regarda, sans savoir quoi dire et rougit. Les vas-et-viens du roux se firent plus rapide et Zack ne contenit plus ses gémissements de plaisir. Il devait avoir, passé le moment de torture du début car maintenant il trouvé cela purement divin! Il sentait le gland de l'autre atteindre cet endroit si particulier au fond de lui faisant que sa vision soit totalement envahie d'étoiles et des frissons de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine telle une vague électrique de pur plaisir. Il sentit son membre se redresser et se gonfler à nouveau sous l'effet du désir oh combien divin que lui procurait Genesis. S'il aurait su que c'était comme ça, il l'aurait expérimenté bien plus tôt!

Genesis suait sous l'effort des vas-et-viens, sa vision se troublait par moments sous l'effet du plaisir et de la fièvre. Son corps frissonnait sous les vagues de sueurs froides, mais aussi sous le plaisir. Il devait l'avouer, pour une première fois avec un homme, cette expérience était loin, loin, mais très loin de lui déplaire. Zack était si serré et il se sentait au bord de l'extase, certain que c'était aussi le cas pour le brun à sa façon de coller son corps en sueur au sien. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir sa peau en feu et la fraîcheur du corps de l'autre ne faisait qu'empirer cette impression. Il chassa cette désagréable sensation et augmenta la cadence de ses va-et-viens.

- Ahhh Zack...!

- Nnh...!

Fit Zack en hurlant de plaisir.

- Zack... Zack... je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps.

Murmura Genesis, haletant.

- Han.. viens !

L'encouragea le brun, se cramponnant à son corps, lui même sur le point de venir.

Les va-et-viens de Genesis se firent plus forts, la respiration plus rapide et saccadée. Il était prêt à parier qu'il tomberai épuisé sur le brun après l'effort.

Zack hurla son nom en se cambrant et griffa son dos sous l'effet du plaisir, faisant grimacer de douleur Genesis. Ce dernier serra les dents, sous le plaisir et la douleur mélangées, et vint à l'intérieur de Zack avant de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur lui.

Genesis avait la respiration laborieuse et entrecoupé. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il peinait à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il sentait son corps brûler affreusement et la sueur qui lui collait à la peau empirait cette désagréable sensation. Il sentit Zack lui frotter le dos, pour calmer sa respiration. Geste auquel il répondit avec un doux baiser.

- Zack...

Baiser que Zack prolongea.

- Je t'aime..

Genesis lui adressa un tendre sourire et l'avoua à son tour.

- Moi aussi, Zack... Je t'aime.

Son regard s'écarquilla de surprise en voyant le brun sous lui verser des larmes. Larmes qu'il chassa avec un baiser.

- Pourquoi ces larmes...? T'ai-je blessé?

Lui demanda Genesis, inquiet. Il était conscient qu'en terme de force, il le dépassait largement physiquement parlant.

Zack secoua la tête, souriant faiblement.

- Je suis heureux.

Soulagé, Genesis l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Moi aussi.

Ce qui était vrai. Il s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Zack pouvait être insupportable à ses heures, mais c'était différent à cet instant. Il aimait cette facette du brun qui le faisait simplement craquer. Il était mignon avec ses yeux bleus larmoyants, priant juste pour qu'on le câline, chose que Genesis fit avec tendresse en le serrant fort contre lui, malgré la sensation de brulure à la peau due à la fièvre.

- Hey... Ça va aller, d'accord?

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis suivi le regard du brun qui fixait son bassin avec insistance.

- Ah..

Genesis eut un petit rire et se retira, confus.

- Oups... pardon.

Zack lâcha un dernier gémissement au mouvement.

- Aaah..

Le Banoran pris ses lèvres.

- Mieux?

Le brun lui adressa un sourire ravi.

- C'était agréable...

Il se reçu un haussement de sourcil de la part de Genesis avec un sourire en coin.

- Mmmm

Zack le dévora du regard, il avait envie de mordiller le cou fin du Banoran, caresser sa peau laiteuse. En voyant son regard brûlant d'envie, Genesis eut un petit rire.

- Quoi? Tu veux encore?

Pour toute réponse, Zack jappa ce qui amusa d'avantage le Banoran qui le dévora des yeux à son tour, malgré que sa vue soit voilée par la fièvre.

- Mmm... je ne te savais pas aussi gourmant, Zack.

Zack lui tira la langue, taquin en rougissant.

- Heheh.

Prenant le brun au dépourvu, Genesis empoigna sa virilité et se mit à faire des va-et-viens. Il se complaisa d'entendre Zack japper de plaisir. Plaintes qu'il captura de ses lèvres tout en s'affairant.

Le brun le retourna et le plaqua au matelas et le chevaucha avant de s'empaler de lui-même sur le membre dressé de Genesis, prenant ce dernier par surprise et entama de lent vas-et-viens.

Genesis se laissa faire, il n'avait plus la force en soi pour bouger de toute manière. Il aimait la façon dont Zack bougeait sur lui. Il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir et ferma les yeux, laissant faire Zack comme bon lui plaisait.

Sur lui, Zack gémissait en accélérant ses coups de bassins.

- Zack... c'est... si bon...!

_''Par la Déesse, si j'aurais su que si c'était si bon...!''_, c'était cocasse de son point de vue, surtout qu'il n'aurait cru que Zack pourrait lui donner autant de plaisir dans les deux sens.

- Ah .. o...oui ?

Lui demanda le brun entre deux essoufflements et gémissements.

- Zack... plus vite!

Le supplia Genesis, à la verge du plaisir.

Zack ne se fit pas prier deux fois qu'il accéléra la cadence. Dans un élan de plaisir, Genesis se redressa et l'embrassa, collant le plus possible son corps contre celui de Zack pour ne pas perdre un seul brin de plaisir.

- Zack...

Le brun répondit à son baiser de façon profonde tout en s'enfonçant de plus en plus à l'intérieur le membre dressé de Genesis. Ce dernier gémissait contre ses lèvres faisant sourire Zack.

- Zack... je ne vais pas tarder à venir...

Fit Genesis en brisant le baiser.

- Viens !

Lui répondit Zack en s'accrochant à Genesis.

Le Banoran se cambra et vint à l'intérieur de Zack alors que ce dernier était sur le point de se déverser sur le torse en sueur du roux. Il avait la respiration entrecoupée et saccadée.

- ...ZACK!

Zack vint à son tour, criant son nom sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

- GENESIS !

Essoufflé, il s'effondra sur Genesis qui lâcha un gémissement sur le coup et le serra contre lui. Il haletait autant que le brun et caressa son dos pour calmer sa respiration et ses tremblements de son corps dut à l'orgasme.

Genesis l'embrassa et gémissement lorsque Zack se retira .

- Zack...

Murmura Genesis, essoufflé. Il lui caressa son visage et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Je t'aime.

Zack marmonna un 'je t'aime aussi' à peine audible et ferma les yeux. Attendri, Genesis le serra contre lui et ferma les yeux, lui-même somnolent. Il sentait que Zack était aussi sur le point de s'endormir et lui caressa son dos avant de s'endormir à son tour. Il se complaisait de le sentir détendu et d'entendre sa respiration devenir plus légère. Zack le serra contre lui et s'endormi quelques instants avant de se redresser et rouler sur le côté, son corps en sueur. Instinctivement, Genesis se colla contre lui, son souffle contre sa nuque.

Zack frissonna ets e plaqua contre lui, puis serra l'oreiller frais contre son corps brûlant en lâchant un soupir de bonheur.

- Aah...

Genesis eut un petit rire.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui a de la fièvre, finalement...

Sous cette révélation, le brun ouvrit brutalement le yeux et se retourna vers Genesis. Inquiet, il posa sa main étonnamment fraîche sur son front. Le Banoran le regarda.

- J'ai pris mauvais exemple sur toi... en restant le visage sous la pluie.

Zack secoua la tête et le recouvrit, immédiatement.

- Je vais chercher une Matéria Soin.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever quand Genesis le retint par le poignet.

- Non. La Matéria ne fera pas partir la fièvre, elle sert qu'à soigner les blessures physiques Zack. Pas virales.

Le brun se sentit bête ayant un petit rire.

- Ah .. j'aurais pas du sécher les cours sur les Matérias !

Genesis amorça un mouvement pour l'embrasser, souriant.

- Si tu veux, je peux te faire rattraper ça... au lit.

Zack recula et sortit du lit.

- Maieuh ! Garde tes microbes tu veux ?

Sur ces mots,il courut dans la cuisine.

Genesis tira une moue et cacha son visage sur l'oreiller en gémissant. Un boucan se fit entendre dans la cuisine et il grimaça en se demandant ce que faisait Zack. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement avant de revenir en trombe, en tendant une tasse. Il posa la tasse fumante sur la table de chevet et lécha son doigt maculé de sang.

- Bois avant que sa refroidisse.

Le Banoran regarda son doigt en se redressant.

- Tu t'es coupé?

- Juste une égratignure !

Lui répondit Zack en léchant son doigt et prenant place près de Genesis. Ce dernier pris la tasse et souffla dessus avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- C'est bon...!

Zack lui adressa un sourire fier et se leva en remarquant que son doigt saignait toujours.

- Ah... mince.

Genesis: Va chercher une Matéria Soin, que je te soigne ça.

Lui proposa Genesis en posant sa tasse sur la table de chevet.

- S'il te plait, d'accord?

Ajouta le Banoran avec un beau sourire.

Zack fut un peu surpris et acquiesça avant de partir pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec la Matéria.

- Tiens.

Genesis l'a prit et concentra son pouvoir sur la blessure qui guérit son doigt plus vite qu'un battement de cils.

Le brun le regardait faire, impressionné.

- Woaaaah.

Puis lui adressa un sourire avant de s'allonger contre Genesis.

- Mon Ange...

Épuisé, Genesis déposa la Matéria et lui souri contre ses lèvres que Zack pris en otage en un doux baiser.

- Mmm...

Il sentait le doigt de Zack tracer des arabesques invisibles sur son torse pâle.

- Je me sens mieux... merci Zack.

Le remercia Genesis en brisant leur baiser.

Zack le regarda, attendri.

- Je veillerais sur toi, dort maintenant.

Il embrasse son torse au niveau de son cœur. Genesis se laissa aller à la fatigue, confiant et rassuré. Zack eut un sourire et le serra contre lui, puis une de ses mains lissa la chevelure auburn rendu humide par la transpiration et la fièvre.

Genesis marmonna son nom en le serrant contre lui et le brun lui embrassa le front avec un sourire.

- Demain... je serais en congé.

Le brun baissa son regard et lui sourit bêtement, un sérieux problème à l'entre jambe.

- En congé ? Tant mieux...

Il remua doucement et de façon inconfortable. Le Banoran sentit le sexe dressé de l'autre et eut un sourire pour lui-même, l'envie lui prenant aussi. Il puisa de ses dernières forces pour le chevaucher, prenant Zack au dépourvut par sa réaction.

- On échange?

Zack le regarda sans comprendre. Genesis frotta son antre contre le sexe dressé du brun pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il retournait.

- Tu as visiblement envie, je me trompe?

Avec un sourire mutin, Zack posases mains sur les hanches étroites du Banoran.

- Tu m'excites...

Genesis eut un frisson de plaisir mélangé aux sueurs froides de la fièvre et grimaça légèrement à cause de cette sensation désagréable.

- Toi aussi...

Se sentant à bout de forces, il se recoucha, son regard sur le brun.

- Je te laisse faire.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

_''Oh putain...! Il est sérieux?''_ pensa Zack. Il ne se fit pas prier et Zack et lui écarta ses cuisses, sa virilité était aussi tendue que la sienne.

- Mmm... à moi!

Il lécha son propre doigt et le glissa dans son antre. Genesis lâcha un gémissent, son regard embrumé par la fièvre posé sur lui. Zack pénétra son doigt guettant la moindre de ces réactions. Sur le coup, Genesis se cambra sous l'effet de l'intrusion.

- T-tu t'y prends bien...

Ravi, Zack sourit et entama un lent va-et-vien, prenant soin de bien le préparer. Il sentait l'impatience de Genesis à sa façon de remuer son bassin. Il le bougea de plus en plus vite, amusé par la réaction de son amant.

- Han... tu aimes ?

Genesis acquiesça en haletant.

- Hum! Za-zack! Prends-moi!

Zack eut un rire à cet ordre et retira son doigt avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec.

- Aaah... t'es... serré...!

Le Banoran haleta en le regardant.

- Haha...

Un coup de rein fut donné et Genesis ferma les yeux en souriant, perdu dans les vagues de plaisir. Il sentit la main de l'autre empoigner son sexe dressé et effectuer les mêmes mouvements sur sa virilité.

- Mmmm! ...Plus fort...!

Gémit Genesis, noyé par les vagues de plaisir.

Zack donna une multidute de coup de rein violent, faisant que Genesis se cambre et se redresse haletant. Zack le serra de façon possessive contre lui accélérant la cadence des coups de reins.

- Za... Zack!

Cria Genesis sous la force des coups et du plaisir.

Zack le regarda, le visage en sueur du à l'effort.

- Nh..o..n..oui ...

Lui demanda le brun.

- Je vais... je vais... Mmmm!

Genesis hoqueta, ne pouvant finir sa phrase en sentant la main de Zack s'affairer sur son sexe.

- Je vais... je vais venir Zack...!

Zack continua voulant le voir se déverser, chose que Genesis fit en se cambrant en un cri silencieux en se déversant sur le torse en sueur du brun.

Ce dernier accéléra la cadence en gémissant et soutint Genesis quand ce dernier s'effondra d'épuisement dans ses bras.

-Genesis...!

Il hurla sa jouissance en se déversant par saccades à l'intérieur de Genesis. Il trembla et s'effondra sur ce dernier.

- Gen...

Fit Zack à bout de souffle. Genesis eut un rire ému en passant ses mains sur la chevelure en bataille du brun.

- Je t'aime.

Il sentit le brun se retirer et se coucher sur le flanc.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Genesis.

Il l'embrassa et frotta son nez froid contre le sien. Genesis déposa un baiser sur son front mouillé.

- Congé pour toi aussi... on aura la journée rien que pour nous deux.

Fit Genesis en fermant les yeux, fatigué.

Zack eut un sourire bête et marmonnant une réponse vague.

- ...Sommeil...

Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Genesis en fermant les yeux, la respiration forte.

- Alors dormons...

Fit Genesis le serrant dans ses bras. Il eut un sourire en voyant Zack somnoler dans son étreinte. Il le serra d'avantage contre lui et ferma les yeux à son tour. Zack s'endormit paisiblement en sentant l'autre lui frottant le dos. Peu à peu, le sommeil gagna aussi Genesis et sans se rendre compte, s'endormi à son tour. Finalement, rester quelques jours dans l'appartement du brun n'a pas été une si mauvaise idée de Lazard.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plu^^ laissez un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir^^<p>

Bisous^^


End file.
